Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Abra Chronicles
by Kami of the Silver Flame
Summary: When Mew gets bored and brings a Human into the world of Pokemon, who can guess what kind of insanity will occur? And when a new group of villains rise, will our hero stand up to them? PMD story.
1. Prologue: The Hero

_AN: Dear Reader, I want your honest opinion. Is it good, is it bad, is it too cheesy, do you like it, love it, hate it, indifferent to it, ect. Please, Dearest Reader, give me an honest opinion!_

_Prologue: The Hero_

There was darkness, and there was chaos, and- oh look! A purple background! Anyway, in the chaotic darkness with a purple background, a silhouette holding a large crystal appeared. It was bending over the crystal. What was it looking at? Erm...

_Oh, right now Pokemon are just so... boring, really. There's nothing to get their sense of adventure rising. Maybe I should get a human. The last seven times we had one were entertaining. _The figure chuckled to itself, remembering the times it had had before, when there were humans in it's world. _I just need to choose the right one... someone kind, and smart, and friendly, and someone who won't be missed all that much. Someone like... him! _The crystal ball focused on a large, muscular teenager, surrounded by people wearing jackets of white and black. A helmet he was carrying had 'Jhoto High Football' on it, and the people were chanting "Pyro, Pyro, Pyro!". _Er, wait. That's not it... _Soon, the crystal ball focused on a scantily dressed teenage girl, also wearing white and black, holding two pompoms. Someone outside the scope of the ball said, "Hey, Crystal. It's almost game time. Are you ready yet?" The figure shuddered. _No, definitely not. I want someone who won't be missed, you stupid ball, someone all but invisible, who doesn't WANT a spotlight! _Soon, the crystal ball swerved, before ending in an abandoned library. _There's no one here... now the stupid ball is malfunctioning... _The sound of pages rustling caught the entity's attention, as someone sat down in one of the dusty chairs and began to read. _They'll do... maybe. I want to see more._

I was caught up in the middle of my tale, a famous story about a human who became a Pokemon and saved a world filled with Pokemon from being destroyed, when my idiot jock of a brother ran in. "Yo, dude, mom wants you, like, NOW!"

I sighed, before marking my page carefully and setting the book down. "Tell her I'll be there in a second, Pyro. And can you remind Crystal to keep her skirt on, this time? Last time she came down to get me," I shuddered, just thinking about it.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Crystal's already in the car. We're just waiting on you, slowpoke. We almost left you behind again."

_And nothing would have pleased me more. I could have read this book's four sequels, and stayed here for the night. And I wouldn't have to listen to you beat off in your sleep. _I stood up slowly, carefully, and with a grace granted by years of practice sitting still for hours on end. Pyro ran out of the library as soon as he saw I was getting up, the less time he spent in a place with books, and the less time he was around me, the less his reputation would be damaged. I sighed again, I seem to do that a lot, and placed the book back carefully. I left quickly, because Crystal's miniskirt has a habit of falling down when she runs, and I did not want to see that again.

I got to the car in five minutes, to see that the rest of my family was already there. Crystal shrieked when she saw me covered in dust, and immediately traded places with my oldest brother, Redd. Redd switched with Blue, Blue traded with Green, and Green crammed in the back of the car with everyone else. My father sighed, before starting to drive. We were five minutes away from home when Dad stopped the car. He sneezed violently, and turned to me. "Hey, John, can you walk the rest of the way home?"

My mother slapped him in the back of the head. "Satoshi!"

"It's just my allergies are starting to act up." He sneezed again, and again, and a few dozen more times before Mom got worried about his asthma. I sighed again, before opening the car door and getting out, bringing a small cloud of dust with me. I left the car door open for a few minutes, letting the wind blow out all of the dust, before shutting it and walking home. I made it about halfway there, when I saw a bright light, and then darkness covered my vision.

I woke, for lack of a better word, in a place filled with both darkness and chaos. And there was this oddly shifting background, that seemed to be mainly shades of purple. I rubbed my forehead, wondering why this seemed so very familiar.

"Hello, John!" something said excitedly, in a voice that resounded all across the darkness. "You're about to enter the wonderful world of Pokemon, a place where only Pokemon live. But first, you have to answer a few questions, okay?"

_So that's why this place looks so familiar... _"Hello, mysterious disembodied voice. Is this anything like the Mystery Dungeon books I read?"

"Erm... well, yes, kind of."

"That explains a lot then."

"...It does?"

"Yes. For example, the changing background, the oppressively chaotic darkness, the disembodied voice, why my life sounds like something out of a bad fan fiction..."

"Your life is like something out of a bad fan fiction? Interesting..."

"Wait. You mean you didn't know that?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were kind, friendly, nice, and that no one would miss you if you suddenly turned evil, died, or decided to stay."

"...And how long were you watching me?"

"About an hour. Anyway, back to the personality test. What kind of person do you see yourself as?"

"I'm intelligent, though not particularly strong, I prefer the truth over friendship. People say that I'm a bit too brutal, to be honest. I would rather read than talk to people, even-or especially- my closest friends, not that I have any. I've always been a bit of an outsider, ignored by everyone and everything, though always observant. I can dance the social ladder up and down, I just don't want to. I'm loyal to the things I enjoy, and loyal to the people whose company I enjoy, but my trust takes a lot to earn, and even more to earn back. I've got a bit of a temper, and I don't cool down all that often."

"Anything else you can think of to make your placement even more difficult?"

"Um... no, I don't think so. I mentioned that I'm bookish, and I mentioned that I'm not particularly shy, I just don't like people. Oh, did I mention that I was anti-social?"

"In a way."

"Then no."

"..." I heard some pages ruffling in the darkness. "Aw screw this book! It's not helpful in the slightest. I dub thee of the psychic group. Now, do you prefer the mind, the spirit, or the heart?"

"Mind."

"Psychic type then." The background changed color, becoming a vibrant violet, before a picture frame showed up. "Now, all you have to do is make a wish for what basic psychic type you want to be. Then, you'll become that type. Any questions before you go?"

"Am I going to lose my memory?"

"No. Not since you're a psychic type, no. Can't do that, unfortunately. Just... try to seem a bit out of it when you first realize where you are, please."

"Okay. Oh, and Mew?"

"Yes?"

"The purple background should be a different color. Oh, and when someone asks you if they know who you are, say 'No'. Don't want you to lose your job."

Mew smacked himself in the head with his tail. "Arceus blast it, I fell for it! At least it's only the first time... have a good time, John."


	2. A Story, a Team, and a Friend

_AN: I want to thank all of my reviewers. You help me evolve as a better author, and the time you take out of your day to review a story like this is always appreciated. I just hope you know that. One last note. All psychic, ghost, and dark type Pokemon have the ability to speak telepathically, at least in this fic, because they all came from the same type. Telepathic speech will be divided from normal speech by italicizing the words in the quotation marks._

_...I'm forgetting something. Oh! The disclaimer. If I owned Pokemon, would I be writing Fan Fiction, or game scripts?_

_Chapter One: A story, a team, and a friend_

_ Where am I? _That was the first thing that occurred to me. The second was this: _What am I, what am I lying on, and why is there a round thing in my hands? _I opened my eyes, before shutting them. The intensity of the light was too much. _Mew said I was a Psychic type, right? Can I use my mind to project my senses? _I focused, and, after trying several times, found that I could see without opening my eyes. I was shocked to discover that it was dusk, and rapidly approaching nightfall. Mew had abducted me in the evening! Hours must have passed between my abduction and waking up on this... this... _What is this? There's sand, and that looks like water, and there's an odd salty scent in the air. Where am I? _With my mind, I looked down, and noticed for the first time the TM in my hand. _This must be a TM... how do I use one?_

"Maybe I can help you, Abra," an oddly high voice spoke. In my mind I shrieked, and the thing started twitching. Soon, I didn't have enough energy to shriek anymore, though what the voice said next made me regret that. "Oh, it must be a baby abandoned by it's mother. I'll take you home, little Abra, and introduce you to the other Explorers."

_What is this thing talking to me? It looks kind of like a Jigglypuff... but... bigger... Wigglytuff! That's it!_

"Abra, I know what I am. Although you seem confused. Come on, let's get you home."

_No, I need to talk to Mew first. C'ya, Wigglytuff! _I ran... about five feet before running out of energy. _Who knew Slowpoke could run so quickly?_

"You think you're a slowpoke?"

_Well, yeah, that's what I wished to be on the frame Mew gave me. I was a human, and the book he had wasn't very useful. Why? What am I, an Abra?_

"You are, actually, Abra."

_...You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding. I can't be an Abra, they're so useless! Even Magicarp are more useful than Abra... Magicarp learn another move before they evolve, even if it is just Tackle. Abra don't know anything except Teleport. I can't be an Abra. It's not possible._

"Well, you look like an Abra, you talk like an Abra, your foot print matches that of an Abra, so you must be an Abra. Sorry, Abra, but you're an Abra. At least you have a TM."

_MEW! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE SO DEAD ONCE I FIND OUT WHERE YOU ARE! _Suddenly, I felt as if I was drained of all strength, and drifted off into subconsciousness...

I woke up not knowing where I was, or anything besides the fact that I was hungry, really. So I did what all children do when they need attention. I cried. It was more like a wordless shriek, and it wasn't my proudest moment, but it's better than some of the things I've done in my adventures. Soon, Wigglytuff came running over holding a bunch of berries. I levitated one over at random and ate it, before instantly regretting my decision. It was spicy enough to make me feel like my mouth was on fire, but it soothed my hunger enough that I could think coherently. _Wigglytuff, do you have something sweet? Anything, anything at all, need sweet things!_

"Well, I have a few Peecha Berries. I wasn't sure what you would like, so I grabbed a few of everything."

I reached out my hand. _Can you hand me one, please? That berry was too hot for my liking. _I quickly felt a very soft berry in my hand, and when I bit it, the sweet taste of the berry overcame the spicy of the first one and left a cool sensation in my mouth. The very soft texture was amazing, but I just couldn't eat any more. _Thank you, Wigglytuff. I'm full, though. Where am I?_

"You're in the Rescue Team guild. I'm the guildmaster. You slept really peacefully. It's almost noon, now."

_Noon, as in the next day? I've been asleep for almost eighteen hours?_

"Closer to thirteen, but yes." A gong rang out, then rang twelve more times. "Oh, I'm late! I was supposed to meet the new explorer team now! Do you want to come with me?"

_Actually, do you have a Library?_

"Well, we were working on one, but with so many of our explorers out all the time, we don't have the manpower to finish it."

_Fine, I suppose I'll tag along._

"I think you'll like them. The team is a Houndour and a Gastly. I wonder what they'll call themselves?"

A few minutes later, we stood in front of Wigglytuff's office. We got in just before some parrot Pokemon brought in the two new recruits. "Hello, Houndour, Gastly."

"Hello, Wigglytuff," the Houndour said, effecting a bow. "It is an honour to join this team, even if we are but apprentices."

"Yes, about that. I was wondering if you'd accept another member into your team."

"Sure, Wigglytuff. Who is it?" I have to admit, the same thought was running through my head.

"This Abra."

_Hey, I did not sign up for this!_

Wigglytuff turned toward me. "Do you have something better to do? You know, aside from plotting to kill Mew."

_Erm... well... no..._

"There you go, then. Besides, you need the experience. You don't want to be an Abra forever, do you?"

_Hell no!_

"There's only good to come from joining the explores, then. Free food, experience enough to evolve into a Kadabra, friends..."

_Oh fine... I'll join..._

"Great! I'll leave you guys alone while you think of a name then."

"_Hey, Abra."_

_ Ah! Who is this?_

_ "I'm the gastly. My name's Tom."_

_ Tom... as in PhanTOM?_

The ghost pokemon seemed to sigh. "_Yes, like Phantom. Just call me Tom, please."_

_ Okay, I will. What's tall, dark, and really kind of scary's name over there?_

_ "You know, I can hear you perfectly well."_

_ Are all pokemon telepathic?!_

_ "No, just the Dark, Ghost, and Psychic types. No one's really sure why that is. Are you a human, by the way? We've got several legends about humans coming, and you don't smell all that much like an Abra."_

_ Yes, I am, or I was, anyway, before a very annoying cat changed me into a pokemon. As to the telepathy thing, I wonder if it's because the Dark, Ghost, and Psychic types of pokemon are all part of the Psychic group?_

_ "That would make sense, actually, if you could prove it. How do you know?"_

_ In my reality, Pokemon is a game, and on some of the old ones, Gastly is a psychic type, ghost __type pokemon didn't exist. Dark type and Ghost type were split from Psychic types in the second generation of Pokemon. The same with Bug and Poison types. Both of those were split from Grass. By the way, since we should be thinking of a team name, any ideas?_

_ "Hm... no, I don't have one." _In response, Tom just shook his head.

_Why not Team Psychic? We're all part of the same group, elementally._

_ "Yeah, that could work, but you have to give the name out loud."_

_ But I don't know how to speak!_

_ "...Then how can you talk telepathically?"_

_ But I don't know how to speak aloud!_

_ "..._It's not that hard, you know. At least you don't have fangs, or a tongue that's as large as your head. Just open your mouth and talk."

I tried it for a few minutes, before giving up. "It's not working, Tom."

"What are you talking about? You're talking now."

"What? I am? I am! Okay then. Whose going to go get Wigglytuff?" Suddenly, the door opened, and Wigglytuff walked in.

"Here I am! Did you guys come up with your team name?"

"Yes, we did," I said, trying to ignore the stares of Wigglytuff and the odd parrot pokemon. "We decided to be called Team Psychic."

"Great choice, Team Psychic! Now, Chatot here," he said, pointing at the parrot, "will show you where you can sleep. Remember to get to sleep early, so you don't miss breakfast!"

"Follow me, Team Psychic. Follow me!" The parrot winged out of the room, as we walked slowly, following him. Brow furrowed in concentration, I followed the annoying parrot with my mind, making a map of the sleeping quarters. Eventually, we caught up with Chatot, who showed us our room. It was fairly large, with three beds that, though made out of straw, looked really comfortable. I yawned, as Chatot winged out of the room, took the bed farthest from the entrance, and fell asleep.


	3. A Nightmare and an Unexpected Encounter

_AN: Alright, sorry this has taken so long, everyone that's been interested in it, but this chapter has been bugging me. A lot. The fact that a certain houndour wouldn't give me his name wasn't helping... *death glare* Kudos to anyone of you who is capable of guessing what the shadow is, what the orb is, what it's doing in the world of PMD, and who delivered the nightmare. Or at least one of them, it doesn't matter._

_Disclaimer: As if anyone is capable of reading this and thinking I happen to be the genius behind Pokemon, if I was, Arceus wouldn't exist. As it is-wait, can't say that. That would be spoiling._

_Chapter Three: A Nightmare, a Wish Made, and an Unexpected Encounter_

I don't remember much of what happened that night, but I do know I had a horrible nightmare. I was being chased by something really tall, tall enough to cast a shadow all around. In it's hand, it held a shining orb, one that gleamed in the light the shadow of the giant had prevented me from seeing. I ran quickly, knowing-somehow-that the sphere, whatever it was, was bad. Very very bad. I ran through thick, green patches of undergrowth, still though, it chased me, no matter where I ran to, no matter where I hid, it would always find me. Eventually, it had me trapped. It threw the sphere it held, and I tried to teleport away, only to find that I could not. The sphere struck me, and I bolted up, shocked out of my sleep. I laid back down, only to find, instead of the surprisingly comfortable straw I expected, a round belly. This woke me up more soundly than anything else could have, and I saw that I had teleported to Wigglytuff's room, and was on his chest! Quickly, I hurried out of the room, and back to mine, where I laid awake for most of the night, eventually falling asleep.

**"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"**

I startled out of my slumber, and looked at the doorway, where a Loudred was standing. _"You're voice is _ridiculously_ loud!"_ In answer, the Loudred just shrugged.

**"SO? I'M SUPPOSED TO GET THE NEW RECRUITS UP! NOW COME ON!"**

_"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up. Gods, you remind me of my family." _Loudred grunted, and left, happy I was up. I looked around, and saw that both Tom and the houndour were wiping the sleep from their eyes. All together, we left the room, and walked into the lobby, where I heard Chattot declare that Wigglytuff was going to make a speech.

"Yawn... So nice... to... see... ZZZ." Wigglytuff began snoring, though he still looked like he was awake.

_Now I've seen everything._

_ "You're broadcasting again," _the houndour told me.

_"Wait, I am? Tch... this is harder than I had thought..."_

_ "That's better. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon enough."_

_ "Thanks for the vote of confidence.... by the way, what's your name?"_

_ "...You can call me Blake."_

_ "Blake?"_

_ "Go ahead, laugh all you want. After all, what kind of name is Blake for a houndour?"_

_ "Why would I find that funny? It's quite a normal name where I come from. It could be worse, it could be Spike."_

_ "Spike is my father's name!"_

_ "Sorry, sorry. Just... you seem a lot like a person, that's all. And Spike happens to be a name for pets. Mostly dogs."_

_ "...Whatever." _

With that thought, Blake cut off the communication, and I looked up to hear: "AND... THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

The crowd dispersed, clearly going to their separate jobs, and Chattot came over to us. "Ah, Team Psychic, good to see you. Today, I'm going to show you the bulletin boards, and how you pick jobs." With that, Chattot walked over to a set of stairs, and waved at us, trying to get us to follow him. Once we were there, he and Tom flew up, while Blake and I started climbing. Soon enough, we were at the top, and Chattot was over on the one side with Tom, waiting for us. We walked over there, joining back up with Tom, and Chattot began explaining the way the bulletin boards work. The parrot got on a long winded speech, and I tuned him out, following Tom and Blake when they took the job wordlessly and left, heading upstairs.

_"So, John, this is your first Mystery Dungeon, right? Are you excited?"_

_ "...No, not really. I've read all of the stories they've written in my world. Right now, I'm actually bored."_

_ "Wait, you're bored? How can you be bored? This is really exciting! Discovering new places, finding new items, helping people out-"_

I sighed, I just couldn't help it. "_Tom, it's that last part of it that bores me. Nobody helps one another, not without an ulterior motive. Not in my world. Nobody wants to."_

_ "Wow. And I thought Absols were depressing. They have absolutely nothing on you."_

_ "It isn't all that bad. I got to read a lot of great books, and I met a lot of really cool people that way!"_

_ "...How do you meet people in books?"_

_ "To me, a good character isn't just a character anymore. They're a person. The only thing that makes them any different is that they have flesh made of paper and blood made of ink. And that's hardly their fault."_

_ "Jeez, John, your life must have been awful lonely."_

_ "I had my bo-"_

_ "Will the two of you can it, please? We're here," _Blake interrupted forcefully. I looked at the cave and wasn't all that impressed. From what I'd read, I always thought it would be scarier.

_"Alright. What are we doing here?"_

Blake sighed, and looked at me. _"Were you not paying any attention? We have to look for the geodude that went missing in here."_

_ "Okay. What floor was is last seen on?"_

Blake sighed again, before smiling slightly. _"Why, I don't know. We'll just have to go through every floor and try to find him."_

_ "Alright, we might as well get this over with. Everyone ready?"_

_ "I am!"_

_ "Alright, Tom, you take rear-guard. John, I want you to stay in the middle. The last thing you want it to faint here."_

_ "Alright, Blake." _I waited for the houndour to step in the cave, following him closely, Tom hovering just behind me. We went through the first few floors without seeing any Pokemon, when I stopped.

_"What's wrong, John?"_

_ "This dungeon... it's too quiet! We haven't seen a single Pokemon. We should have by now. At least one. I think this is a trap."_

_ "John, you're paranoid. The lack of Pokemon is a good thing. Nothing bad is going to happen here. Trust me."_

_ "And that's the line everyone says, when they're either leading someone into a trap, planning on betraying their friends, or something really really bad is about to happen to prove their judgment wrong!"_

_ "Have you ever thought that maybe you read too much? This isn't a story. I think we would know if it was."_

_ "I swear, I just went over the events of the past day, and it sounds like a badly written fan fiction!"_

_ "John, I swear, you're insane. Get over it. Nothing is going to happen. We'll keep looking for the geodude until we find it, and when we do we'll all be okay." _That was when everything fell apart. We advanced up the stairs, and saw the missing geodude, and Mewtwo, to everyone's surprise._**"You are the human my brother summoned? You will not defeat us Abra! My master's plan shall succeed, but you will not be there when it does! Die!" **_Mewtwo screamed, charging a Shadow Ball.

___Mew, I swear, get us out of here or I will haunt you until the day all Pokemon drop dead!_

_ "You have the power to save yourselves. Use it! Before my brainwashed idiot of a brother unleashes that Shadow Ball and destroys you!"_

_ The hell are you talking about? Screw asking you, I'll just teleport us to the guild! _I gathered my psychic power, I saw us back at the guild, all four of us. There was a flash of light, blinding even to my closed eyes, and we appeared at the guild, right where I wanted us. Right in front of the bulletin board where this all started. The geodude's girlfriend, Geodudette, greeted us, crushing me in a well-intentioned-but-not-quite-thought out hug.

"Oh, thank you so much! You brought my boyfriend back to me! Here, have a gummi!" She all but screamed, shoving the green gummi in my hands.

"Um, Geodudette? I know that you're happy to get your boyfriend back, but I think John needs to breath."

"Oh, sorry." She released me from her death grip, and pressed another gummi into my hands. "For all the trouble I caused you, here's another gummi." I took a look at it, and saw that it was purple.

"Thank... you," I managed to wheeze. "It's no problem... really."

_"We did good today, didn't we?"_

_ "Yeah, I guess so."_

_ "The last thing I was expecting was Mewtwo to be there. Why did he attack you, John?"_

_ "Mew said something about him being brainwashed."_

_ "Wait, Mew said that?" _The two said in tandem.

_ "Yeah. He's really crazy. Much more so than I am."_

_ "You can talk to a God, and you didn't tell us?"_

_ "Well, I don't particularly like him. So I have my reasons."_

_ "But he's a GOD!"_

_ "Yeah, so?"_

_ "Argh! You just don't understand."_


	4. A Look into our Hero's Past

_AN: Alright, it's time and more than time for some forcefully done character development. Because right now they aren't people. They're as one dimensional as the characters in Eragon... or Twilight. *shudders* A fate truly worse than death. Also, writing is surprisingly therapeutic. Now if only I had someone outside my head to yell at me like Blake does, all would be grand._

_Disclaimer: I own Pokemon. I also own a Death Note, Light Yagami, Ryuk, the idea that kami are little spirits that reside in everything, and I own the deed to Hell. No wai? Yes wai!_

_Chapter Three: A Look Into Our Hero's Past_

"Alright, you all should just take it easy today," I heard a really annoying voice squawk.

"But, Chattot-"

"No buts, Tom. John is still exhausted, I'm still not sure how he managed to teleport all four of you here, and Wigglytuff needs help fixing up the new rooms. Once John wakes up-"

At this, I opened my eyes instinctively, before groaning in pain and shutting them, using my senses to see around me. I was _not _in my room, my room certainly wasn't white. And - was I on something that wasn't straw? "Where... where am I?" I asked, still a bit groggy.

"You're in the Infirmary, John. We were kind of worried about you when you fell asleep just after we got back."

"...Alright. Why am I in the Infirmary?"

"We were worried about you. Most Pokemon don't suddenly faint for no real reason."

"...I teleported you, Blake, and Geodude here, along with myself. Didn't it occur to you I was simply exhausted?"

"Well, yeah, until the first day passed-"

"Wait, first day? How long have I been out of it?"

"Close to three," Chattot squawked.

"I've been asleep for three days?! I have to – wait... I don't have anything to do right now, do I?"

"No, not really. Like I was telling Tom just before you woke up, we want you to stay here and help fix up the guild. We have rooms to furnish, make sure everything is watertight, stuff like that."

"Okay... has anything big gone on while I've been out?"

"No, not particularly," Tom replied. "One of the new teams apprehended Skarmory, but aside from that, no."

"Well, I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do. I have to go make sure Wigglytuff hasn't gotten into the Perfect Apples. Have a good day off, you two!" With that, Chattot winged off, in search of the Guild Master.

"...Well, he sure was gone in a hurry. So John, what made you decide to become an Explorer?"

"Well... really, it's because I had nothing better to do," I replied honestly, rubbing the back of my head. "I mean, after Mew turned me into a Pokemon-"

"Wait, you've met Mew?"

"Yeah... the pink cat is annoying as hell."

"But... he's a God!"

"And your point is? Gods can still be annoying as hell, especially ones with a sense of humor. It gets still more annoying when they fall for simple tricks, then decide to get revenge by turning you into, oh, say, an Abra," I said, looking up at the roof and glaring.

"But... but..."

"Even Gods can fail, Tom. No being is truly all powerful, nor do they control one's destiny. They can do a hell of a job to irritate people, though!"

"Dude, calm down. Yelling at the ceiling for being in your way is not normal. People will start to wonder if you're sane."

"Do you think I care," I said, stifling the feelings of loneliness I was already getting. "Do you think what others think about me matters to me? They don't. I care less for the opinions of others than I do for the ground below me. They... don't... matter."

"Who are you trying to convince, me, or yourself?"

I gave a short, sharp laugh. "Why should I try to convince myself of the truth, a mantra I've repeated to myself for a very long time... every time I ever felt alone... every time someone said something offhanded without even thinking about it... every time I isolated myself from everyone else, to prevent getting hurt again... every God damn time," I said, my voice growing flat and emotionless. "After all, nobody cares about how I feel, why should I care about them? Why should they matter to me, if I don't matter to them? Nobody's even noticed I'm gone, probably. They probably never will..."

"Surely you had some friends!"

"Yeah right," I said acidly. "Because EVERYONE wants to be seen with the guy constantly followed by a cloud of dust. The guy who spends every free minute in the library, wandering around it's forlorn, empty, _lonely _shelves, places that no one ever visits. The guy who wouldn't be caught dead in something 'fashionable', the guy that can rattle off every single pointless fact and figure about Algebra, or Biology, or a series he likes, or Pokemon. I'm the kind of person everyone avoids, and who avoids everyone."

There was a long silence, and I could tell that Tom was trying to figure out what to say. "You said..." He paused, trying to get his thoughts in order. "You said that you didn't want to get hurt again. What did you mean?"

"...I don't want to talk about it."

"But... alright. Just remember, if you never talk about it, you'll never let it heal, John."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep it in mind."

The silence grew, before Tom broke it again. "Do you... do you mind if I tell Blake what you told me?"

I gave the same short bark of a laugh I did before. "Weren't you listening? Why should I care?"

"...Okay, just wanted to be sure you didn't mind."

"I'll see you, Tom."

"See you, John." With that, I heard the Ghastly float out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Soon, I drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

_ I was in a very familiar place, the Youth Center I used to go to before and after school while waiting for my parents to pick me up. I was reading one of the Harry Potter books, according to the spine, sitting next to the window for the best light. The words of a conversation nearby drifted over to me, something about a game I had been playing infrequently, Final Fantasy Seven. _

_ "Guys, Vincent is the best."_

_ "Yeah right, do you not see Barrett's arm? It's a massive gun!"_

_ "You're all wrong, Cloud is the coolest." I shrunk down into my book, trying to avoid listening to the conversation, wanting to avoid giving my opinion on the subject._

_ "My favorite is Aerith," a small, unsure voice said quietly, and I recognized the voice to be my own. _

_ "You use Aerith? Man, she's totally useless! She dies at the end of the first disk!"_

_ "Yeah, but she's not afraid of anything," I replied, still quiet. "She saw that Sephiroth was going to kill her, and just smiled at Death when he came. Besides, she has the best ability with magic out of any of the group. A well placed Fira, Blizzara, or Thundara will kill most things... and what it doesn't kill, even her physical attack will bring down."_

_ "How do you know? Do you even know what we're talking about?"_

_ "I know because I play Final Fantasy Seven. If you just want brute force, Barrett is by far what you are looking for. If you want a good character over all, Cloud is the one. Aerith is just better at Magic, that's all. Sephiroth is really awesome too, but he's evil."_

_ "I just found out, John. We're leaving in February."_

_ "What do you mean? You can't go, you're my best friend!"_

_ "Dad got a job somewhere else, so we have to move. I don't like it either, little buddy, but... we have to."_

_ "But... who will I play with?"_

_ "You'll make new friends, don't worry. Maybe they'll even be closer to your age!"_

_ "Maybe..." I said, doubtful, while I thought, _He won't leave. He promised he'd stay with me forever and ever. He won't ever break a promise, he's my friend.

I shot up and screamed. _God damn nightmares, God damn memories, God damn emotions, God damn sheer idiocy, God damn my former naivety! _I thought to myself, careful to keep from broadcasting. _I was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. For the love of God, he even told me he was leaving! And I ignored him because of a promise that NO ONE could keep! People as stupid as I am don't deserve to exist..._

_ "Don't you DARE wallow in self pity! I won't let you!"_

_ Why bother, not like you matter to me, Blake._

_ "So Tom told me you claimed, except that's shit. You know it, I know it, and Tom suspects it. So you lost a friend. Boo-fucking-hoo. You think no one else has lost a friend? You think no one else has had a promise made to them broken? That's shit, we both know it."_

_ Please, just go away. I just want to be left alone..._

_ "No you don't. No, what you want is someone to drag you and all of your problems into the light, and tell you how to fix them. Well, kid, that isn't going to happen! Especially if you won't let yourself make friends! What is your problem? So you got hurt once, whoop-di-fucking-do. It's not like everyone ELSE separated you, alienated you. You didn't even TRY to make friends, did you?"_

To this, I was silent, and cut off the communication before he could gloat. "Yeah, I thought not."

"What do you know? Have you ever lost the center of your being? Have you ever thought about suicide?"

"Only every Arceus damned day, kid. But I have a job to do, I know that much. Why do you think I'm still alive? Because my life has purpose."

"Good for you, mine doesn't."

"Now you're being stupid-"

"Listen-"

"No, YOU listen! I refuse to coddle you like the youngling you most certainly AREN'T! If your life has no meaning, why are you still alive? If your life has no purpose, why don't you kill yourself?"

"I can't..." I whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," he said, despite the fact he did, I know he did.

"I can't," I said, somewhat louder.

"Still didn't catch that. What?"

"I CAN'T! IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU, BASTARD?! I CAN'T KILL MYSELF, I'M TOO GOD DAMN SCARED! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?"

"So you're afraid. Of what, exactly?"

"I don't know... I just am. I don't know..."

"Death, probably. You know, so is everyone. No one can face the idea of death, the unknown. No one wants to be proven they were wrong their entire lives, or that everything they did was worthless, meaningless."

"No, that's not it... it can't be..."

"Why not?"

"Because I courted Death for a while before my attempted suicide."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No..."

"Alright, let me rephrase that. You are going to talk, I am going to listen, and then you will feel better. Okay?"

I sighed, before summarizing my dream to him.

"Alright, new question. Why didn't you try to talk to people?"

"Because people are greedy selfish bastards who have nothing more than their best interests at heart. Nobody cares about anyone else, nobody wants to help someone, and most importantly, nobody cares for anyone else. It's why I like to read, really. In books, there is always someone willing to help another out, without asking anything in return."

"...Well, that sounds well thought out. Now, about this fear of popularity you have..."

"What about it?"

"Care to explain it?"

"...I want to stay myself. Being popular means that I have to change how I look, how I walk, how I talk, how I am, WHO I am. Popularity steals souls, forces you to conform, turns you into just another drone. I just want to be myself."

_AN: Yeah, I have no idea what else to put there, so I'm going to leave it like that. _

_ Note: The views expressed by John, about people in general, popularity, and caring, are all shared by me. Which figures, considering this is an Author Insert. If you have a problem with anything I've said here, prove me right. Prove to me, for the hundredth time, that the popular girl is just a bitchy, ill-mannered, spoiled little brat, flame me, insult me, whatever you want! Go for it. I know for a fact this is going to anger at least a dozen people. Go on, flame me, prove me right. I dare you._


	5. Innocence Lost

_AN: I profess amazement. No one called me out on my views of either people in general, caring, or popularity. This shocks me. And here I thought that bait was all but perfect. Hehe, maybe there is hope for humanity after all. Not much, but some._

_Disclaimer: Since the time I posted the previous chapter, I have obtained ownership of your soul. Yes, you there, reading this right now. Your soul now belongs to me. It is mine, for now and forever._

_Note: This chapter has an alternate title, Light in the Darkness. Not really all that important, but I thought it should be mentioned, in case you don't like the current title. Also, this is Blake's story, and as such shall be told in his PoV. So if it seems a bit confusing, especially in the beginning, that would be why._

_Innocence Lost_

I sighed, and shook my head at the Abra's rant. _Humans... if they're all this insane, it's not a bad thing they aren't here very often_, I thought. "-bout my life, what about yours?"

I blinked, and tuned back in to what he was saying. "What?"

"I've told you about my life, what was yours like?"

I gave a sharp, short bark. "If you want to know, fine. Listen, if you will. It will just give you more proof that there are people worse off than you."

"I know that..."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were just bitching about how your life was so horrible and you just wanted to die." I waited, seeing if he would comment. When a minute passed, I continued. "What, no comment? Fine. I'll tell you about my life."

"Maybe I should start at the beginning. My father was the Alpha for a rather small pack, and my mom was a really gentle soul."

"You say 'was'," the annoying human interrupted. "Do you mean they're dead?"

I sighed. "Yes, John, they're dead. Don't interrupt me. We lived fairly happy, until a pack of wounded Absol came to the door. There were five of them, and Mom looked at them and saw that at least two of them were poisoned, one was burned, and the other two were barely able to stay standing. Well, Mom wasn't going to let them go anywhere. She all but forced them into our den, and healed them. We watched the Absol get better right before our eyes, and they seemed so very respectful. Then, well, I heard something I wasn't supposed to. Mom and Dad had to go make sure that all of the other pack members were ready for the summer move to avoid flood season, and I was supposed to be staying at a friends den. Well, I forgot something that was really important to me, so I went back to get it. '-ck them. And once we're done with the two adults, we can just kill them,' I heard from just outside the den.

'What about the kid?' one asked, clearly excited about something or another.

'We can each have a turn at him. If he survives, we'll take him to our home. We could always use another sex toy.'

At this point, I was really scared, I'll admit it. I just ran back to my friend's den, and stayed there until my parents came to get me. I tried to warn them, but they just brushed it off, angry that I had left where I was supposed to be, an anger that probably stemmed no little bit from being worried I would wander into one of the Grass Pokemon around our den. Once we got near the den, I professed to being thirsty, and was allowed to go to the stream in easy hearing distance. I heard... something, and, after getting a few drinks of water, carefully wandered back into the clearing, where I was treated to a horrible sight. Three of the Absol were raping my mom, and two of them had mounted Dad. One of them looked at me, and yelled out a warning. I did what any kit in my place would do. I ran. I ran hard, and far, and for as long as I could. When I got tired, I just kept running. When I got so exhausted that I could no longer put one paw in front of the other, I collapsed, accepting my fate.

As luck would have it, I collapsed on the doorstep of a family of Gengars, who came out to see what was going on when the loud sounds of the five Absol running at full speed entered the clearing.

'What is going on here?' I heard, still hovering on the edge of unconsciousness.

'None of your business. His parents asked us to take care of him, so he ran away when his parents both drowned. We've been chasing him for a while.' I started screaming telepathically, a wordless cry conveying fear in more levels than can be spoken of. One of the Gengar winced, and picked me up and held me in front of it's eyes, so I had to look at it. I was transfixed. The eyes made me so very tired, so very sleepy.... I just couldn't keep my eyes opened, and when I closed my eyes, I slept immediately." Here I paused, taking a small drink of water, my throat quite dry.

"What happened next?"

"I don't know, really. They never told me. I woke up in their house, though, so they must have made the Absol flee, somehow. Or maybe they killed them, and buried the bodies while I was asleep. I don't know, and really I don't care. What I do know is that they never hurt another kit again, and that's what really matters."

_AN: Sorry it's so very short, but... well, I feel that this is a good place to stop. Also, I do not condone rape. It is a cruel and vile act, and leaves scars, not just upon the body, but on the heart, the mind, and the soul as well. Rape is perhaps the single most despicable act one human can do to another, because it causes not only mental and emotional trauma, but can force the victim to believe that the rape happened because of them, that it was their fault. Like abusing a child, really. Small wonder child abuse and rape have a tendency to go hand in hand. *sigh* Fight against both the abuse of children and rape. Both are horrible, horrible acts, and remember, if you have been raped, it IS NOT YOUR FAULT, SO DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT IT WAS. OR I WILL COME OVER THERE AND GIVE YOU THERAPY! YOU DON'T WANT MY BRAND OF THERAPY! Hellfire, I don't want my brand of therapy, and I'm writing a story with purely therapeutic intent. And it's working, oddly enough... but I digress. And ramble. Review, if it isn't too much trouble._


	6. Mission One finally

_AN: Well, here we go. Time for a bit of plot. Or, rather, sub-plot, somewhat convoluted plot, or only-barely-attached-to-the-actual-plot-that-even-I-have-no-real-idea-what-is. Take your pick._

_First Mission:_

_Investigate the Suffering of Wellspring Lake_

"Alright, I want you three, Team Psychic, to go find out what's going around Wellspring Lake," Chattot told us, once the morning ritual was completed. "Pokemon have been suffering emotionally, mentally, and physically, and we don't know why. So you are going to have to find out."

Blake bark once, in acceptance, and said, "We'll do our best, Sir."

"...Can't you promise me better?"

"No, Chattot, we can't," I said. "After all, if we do our very best, how could we do better than that?"

"...Just... just go," Chattot sighed, irritated and exasperated. "I'll mark the location on your map. Getting there will be your problem."

"Is there a place where I can get the experience I need to evolve, first?"

"No, sorry, John, there isn't. You'll just have to do as an Abra. What did you ever do with that TM Wigglytuff said you had, anyway?"

"Uh..." I reached into a small pouch, thinking, _Alright, when did I get that, _and pulled out a TM. A very dusty TM. "Here it is."

"Alright, I'll take a look at it, see if you can actually use it later."

"Thanks." Chattot pocketed the disc, and flew off. "I suppose that's as good a dismissal as any."

Tom shook, a bit, clearing his head. _"Is it finally over? What are we doing?"_

_ "You are hopeless, Tom. We have to go figure out what's going on in Wellspring Lake."_

_ "...Have you ever been there?"_

_ "No. Which is why Chattot marked it's location on the map."_

_ Come on, you two, we might as well go. _We climbed up the ladder, with the exception of Tom who just floated through the roof, and took a quick trip to the town. _...Why are we here again?_

_ "We need supplies, John. We don't know what we're going into, and we don't know how long it will take. So we need to prepare for everything, and hope we have enough."_

_ Alright, I can accept that... how much money do we have?_

_ "Um... I don't know..."_

_ ...Great. So we have no money-_

_ "I didn't say that."_

_ Do we have any money at all?_

_ "...No..."_

_ Alright then. So we have no money, no food, and no means to get any. Let's hope this only takes a day._

_ "Yeah, well, how likely is that?"_

_ Depends on the number of Pokemon we encounter, I suppose._

Blake sighed, before turning around to the path to the three lakes. _"Let's see... we have to take this path, then take the middle road when it forks."_

_ Sounds simple enough. Let's go!_

We had been hiking for hours. _ Are we there? _I whined for the thousandth time.

_"No, John, we are- yes. We are at Wellspring Lake now." _We left the mountainous forest, stepping onto the bowl of a gargantuan lake. Once we did, Tom wheezed, before falling over, unconscious, and Blake gripped his head with his paws.

_What's going on? _I asked. One thought looped through Blake's head, over and over and over again.

"_I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this."_

_ What's going on here, _I asked myself, walking down to the lake. A surge of energy rushed by me briefly, before passing on, completely ignoring me. I walked on, as another surge passed me. Ignoring them, I continued walking forward, as one wave after another assaulted me. Eventually, I stepped out onto the shore of the lake, with the waves growing in frequency significantly enough that it was like stepping through a wall of force. Not far from me, there was a stone, with something inscribed upon it.

_**The waters of knowledge shall part for the one who understands only suffering, never knowing what it is to be loved, only ignored by those close to the one and antagonized by those far. Should the one seeking entry to the stone have a false heart, may he Suffer for all time.**_

___This... makes no sense at all, _I thought, sighing. _Oh well, what's the worst that can happen, aside from suffering for all time. Haven't I done so already? _So thinking, I stepped forward, and the still waters of the lake just... receded. I stepped forward, dreading what this meant, and the water in front moved apart, filling in the space behind me. _Oh-kay, this is... odd. Definitely odd. And strange. Strange and odd are the words I will use to describe this, I think. _Shaking my head, I continued forward, finding a tomb-like cave in the very bottom of the lake. Mustering my courage, I entered, then screamed as a _thing _with two tails and a yellow head popped out of nowhere.

_"Dear Arceus you're loud! What in the name of Mew is wrong with you, John? And what took you so long?"_

_ Um... what?_

_ "Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Uxie, the being of Knowledge. I've been waiting for you for some time."_

_ Um... what?_

Uxie sighed. _"I'm a Legend, John. The Legend of Knowledge. I know things. It's my job. Just like how I know you need my Sacred Gem."_

_ Um... what? I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Sacred Gem?_

_ "It's known as the Crystal of Suffering. You know the saying, 'Ignorance is bliss'? This crystal is the embodiment that proves it."_

_still have no idea what you're talking about._

Uxie sighed, trying to calm down. _"Legends, I knew you were annoying, but still... this is... Argh! Look, just take the bloody thing, before I feel it necessary to go against my word and kill you!"_

_ ...Oh-kay... _Uxie threw down a blood-red cylindrical crystal, which bounced into John's hands. _Thanks... I think._

_ "Get out of here, before I use my knowledge of ways to kill things on you, you stupid stupid human! Why did you become so very annoying! It's enough to make me tear off my ears!"_

_ ...What ears? You don't have ears!_

_ "Out! Out! Out out OUT!" _Not wanting to get Uxie any angrier than it already was, I teleported away, back onto the shore, the crystal in hand. I put it in the pouch, and noticed that the energy waves had stopped.

_"There he is, Tom! I told you I'd find him!"_

_ Hey guys! Glad to see you're both alright!_

_ "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Did you find out what it was?"_

_ Yes. Yes I did._

_ "Good. Then we can go home."_

_ Teleport?_

_ "Wait for Tom."_

_ "I'm here already, Blake."_

_ "Alright, then teleport when ready." _In answer, I closed my eyes, Teleporting us to the outside of the guild.

_AN: Alright, what do you all think? I don't like this chapter very much, but it's not as bad as some of what I've written. What do you all think of Uxie?_


End file.
